marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-616)/Members
A list of members of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-616). __TOC__ Members Ace (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Ace is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who operated the lifter on the Helicarrier. Allor (Earth-616) Agent Allor was part of the team who neutralized a Project Echelon superhuman soldier in San Diego. Ashton (Earth-616) Agent Ashton was tasked to secure the alien base owned by Sapper and Golden-Blade. Balaban (Earth-616) Balaban was G.W. Bridge's assistant. Billis (Earth-616) Agent Billis was part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. team that rescued fellow agent Phil Coulson from captivity. Captain Nelson (Earth-616) Captain Nelson was serving near Washington, D.C. when Dimitrios attacked with the Kilgore Sentinel. Carlson (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Carlson was part of the techno-surgery team commissioned to rebuild Arthur Perry. Coleite (Earth-616) Doctor Coleite confirmed Clinton Barton's identity to Iron Man. Coleman (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Coleman witnessed the destruction of the Avengers Mansion. Cotton (Earth-616) Cotton informed Agent 13 that one of the men who was with Agent Morgan was missing in action. Dave (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Dave killed one of the last infiltrating Skrulls who survived Secret Invasion. Donohue (Earth-616) Just graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, along with Wendell Vaughn, was put on guard during the testing of Quantum Bands. Dublonsky (Earth-616) During Civil War, agent Dublonsky told Commander Maria Hill that Black Panther was rerouting their bridge to the Baxter Building and shut it down. Eddings (Earth-616) Eddings was part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. squad who arrested Inali Redpath's grandfather. Frank (Earth-616) Frank was knocked through the trees by Iron Man nearby Oneida and ejected out his Mandroid Armor before it was neutralized by the Avenger . Fredrickson (Earth-616) Security guard Fredrickson was knocked out by Garret when he was mind-controlled by Elektra to let her break free from the San Conception base. Harras (Earth-616) Harras' order to guard the prisoner Tony Stark was counter-demanded by Nick Fury himself. Hayes (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Hayes was one of the numerous agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. located in Kentucky to monitor Bruce Banner, who had been attacked by an unknown agency and had lost his intellect due to brain damage. Hill (Earth-616) Hill was ordered by Special Agent Chris Townsend to capture Dr. Gerald Roth after he escaped from arrest. Honda (Earth-616) Honda was sent with Special Agents Minelli and Garrett to meet Ken Wind and offer him protection, but he firmly refused. As Garrett then rushed to rescue Elektra, Honda attempted to stop him, but Garrett fought him off. Joe (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Joe was struck by the Black Widow, as soon as she awoke after being caught by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Lindsay (Earth-616) Lindsay thought that Iron Man was a showboat and that Dugan should had taken Fury's place as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. . He had been in Thunderbolt's Hulkbusters for years, but when Hulk invaded Manhattan, he advised against any direct attack against him, hoping that he would just take revenge on his enemies and then leave . Maher (Earth-616) Special Agent Maher requested the Hulkbuster Initiative against the She-Hulk at Avengers Mansion. Markham (Earth-616) As ordered by Chastity McBryde, Markham quickly spirited Ken Wind in an escape shuttle away from Elektra and John Garrett. Marquez (Earth-616) Special Agent Marquez and her partner Agent McAllister were commissioned by Director Stark to investigate Gauntlet's aggression at Camp Hammond, but couldn't determine who was responsible . Martins (Earth-616) Martins was in charge of Project Heart. McAllister (Earth-616) Agent McAllister and his partner Special Agent Marquez were commissioned by Director Stark to investigate Gauntlet's aggression at Camp Hammond, but couldn't determine who was responsible. McGurk (Earth-616) McGurk was told by Elektra to call Nick Fury for help. Morgan (Earth-616) Morgan was ordered by Agent 13 to secure the vault of an underground A.I.M. research complex in Pilsburg. O'Brien (Earth-616) O'Brien was guarding Parker Robbins while he was incarcerated at the Raft. O'Grady (Earth-616) Agent O'Grady updated Iron Man and Captain America about Mentallo's operation. Owen (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Owen was the S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison for recruitment and training at Stark Tower. Porter (Earth-616) Porter had a full sitrep ready for Director Fury's inspection. Scott (Earth-616) Scott informed Director Stark he was needed up on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier's helipad A. Smithers (Earth-616) When Smithers was ordered by Colonel Fury to scan Elektra's mind, he discovered two independent sets of brain waves, revealing she was actually Agent Chastity McBryde. Stassen (Earth-616) Stassen fought Elektra when she broke into the San Conception base, nailing her with a taser, but before collapsing to the floor, she was still able to severely wound him by throwing her sword into his leg. Stern (Earth-616) Stern fought Elektra when she broke into the San Conception base, firing his .38 at point blank range. Strike Team Damocles (Earth-616) Strike Team Damocles is an aerial response team. They were serving near Washington, D.C. when Dimitrios attacked with the Kilgore Sentinel. Taylor (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Taylor was part of the squad who broke into Devil's Mouth with the Hulk. Thompson (Earth-616) Thompson's Mandroid Armor was neutralized in Oneida by Iron Man . Tony (Earth-616) Tony was one of the agents assigned to watch over Tony Stark while he was hospitalized after the battle with his Life Model Decoy, but he couldn't stop the Growing Man from capturing the multimillionaire industrialist. Tremaine (Earth-616) To the request for Falcon to board the Helicarrier, Agent Tremain told him that he had first heard his superiors . Whitman (Earth-616) A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Whitman was sent by Iron Man to arrest Luke Cage for violating the Superhuman Registration Act. Former Members Davis (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) A S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Class Five, Sergeant Davis was the leader of the commando unit stationed in Anchorage, Alaska. / As the Collective appeared and started rampaging in Alaska, he and his team of six men were sent to intercept him towards the Canadian border, having Hulkbuster Armors and a Nexus Nullifier ready for the confrontation, but they were all seemingly killed when the entity spotted them when they were at 22 miles behind him. Jurgen (Earth-616) Jurgen was killed by Arthur Perry (Earth-616), while he was attempting to protect Ken Wind from Elektra and John Garrett. Marx (Earth-616) Marx, like most of Chastity McBryde's squad, was killed by the Beast, while they was trying to protect Ken Wind from Elektra and John Garrett. Mekkelson (Earth-616) Mekkelson was sent by Colonel Fury to capture Arthur Perry, but the cyborg decapitated him before Chastity McBryde could save him. Minelli (Earth-616) Minelli was sent with Special Agents Honda and Garrett to meet Ken Wind and offer him protection, but he firmly refused. As Garrett then rushed to rescue Elektra, Minelli attempted to stop him, but she was eventually killed by Brad. Morgen (Earth-616) Agent Morgen was screening Elektra in the probe chamber, after she was caught in the San Conception base. Elektra then mind-controlled Garret to break her free, and Morgen was found dead as a result of a brain hemorrhage brought on by her psychic feedback. Newton (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Newton fought Elektra when she broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in San Conception, and she decapitated him. Robak (Earth-616) Robak was killed by Elektra when his squad intercepted her and John Garrett in the Potomac River. Rodriguez (Earth-616) Agent Rodriguez is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. part of the task force assigned with capturing the mutant terrorist Magneto. When Rodriguez was in high school, she had a mutant boyfriend with the ability to fly. Her boyfriend was beaten to death by a mutant hate group, causing Rodriguez to sympathise with Magneto's crusade of killing humans that would harm mutants. She leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. info to Magneto, and aided him in destroying S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Cerebro prototype. Simon (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Simon was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was killed by Pandara. Simpson (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Simpson was killed by Arthur Perry (Earth-616), while he was attempting to protect Ken Wind from Elektra and John Garrett. Wreck (Earth-616) Wreck was Arthur Perry's co-creator alongside Dr. Beaker, who was slain as well, as soon as Perry was switched on. References Category:Member Lists Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division members